Frozen In Time
by poseysharman
Summary: Request: "Spencer and Toby in Spencer's room after their first time, but before heading downstairs." Fluffy Spoby!


**A/N:** A request from always lovely, Aurelie ( ). She's always amazingly supported of my writing, and when she asked me to do this idea that gave me an opportunity to write some cute, fluffy Spoby, how could I say no?

* * *

**Frozen in Time**

One final moan escapes from Toby's lips before he collapses down on her bed beside her, trying to catch his breath, as their first time comes to a perfect end. Spencer closes her eyes as a smile spreads across her lips because for the first time in far too long, all she can feel is pure bliss. She pulls the blankets up around her higher, her happiness clearly written across her face.

Definitely pure bliss.

Two years ago, she never would have imagined her first time being with Toby Cavanaugh, but a lot has changed in two years-for the better-and Spencer couldn't be happier.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" is the first thing to come out of Toby's mouth once he's gained control of his breathing. "I wasn't too rough or anything, right?"

Spencer can't help but to smile because of course Toby's first concern would be her; she wouldn't expect anything less from him. "I'm fine," Spencer replies, still smiling. "I'm better than fine, really."

Toby glances over at her, a smile of his own spreading across his lips as if what they just did finally clicks in both of their minds. They stare at each other for a moment, their smiles mirroring each other's-their emotions and feelings matching perfectly. Toby He doesn't say anything, and Spencer takes the opportunity to slide in closer to him. She rests her had on his chest as his arms wrap around her protectively. She can feel the heat radiating off him, comfortably surrounding her with warmth. This is her favorite place to be: wrapped up in Toby's arms, as close to him as she possibly can be.

For a while they stay like that; wrapped up in the blankets together, laying in a peaceful silence. All Spencer can think of is finally, she's found her happiness, her escape, her rock and most importantly, love, within Toby, and she plans on holding onto that for a long, long time. Forever, even, if forever is a possibility that exists.

"You're sure you're okay?" Toby asks once more, breaking the silence.

Spencer rolls her eyes before smiling. "I told you, I'm more then okay," she says, closing her eyes as she replays what just happened over in her mind.

"So I'll take that as I was good, then?" Toby jokes, smiling as he gently traces light circles with his fingers across Spencer's naked stomach.

Spencer grins as she mockingly things to herself. "I think the best I've ever had, actually," she tells him, lifting her head lightly to look up at him with an almost innocent-like smirk.

She hears Toby laugh as she feels a slight rumble come from his abdomen, and Spencer can't help but to laugh too. It's been far too long since she's heard his laugh, seen him smiling and happy. They've spent too long fighting, too long apart for Spencer's liking, and having him back with her, his arms wrapped around her as she hears him laugh, sees his happiness, only makes Spencer realize her strong want, desire and need for Toby in her life.

It only makes her realize she never wants to see him anything but by her side, smiling.

"I have to leave soon, you know," Toby says softly after a moment, looking down at Spencer, his own eyes filled with disappointment that they can't stay like this forever.

Spencer looks back up at him, a frown forming on her face. "Do you have to?" she asks, her voice low and melancholy.

Toby grimly nods. "I have to head back to finish filling out paper work for my new job," he tells her. "Don't worry," he continues as he watches Spencer's face fall. "I'll be back tonight, I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily," he says, attempting to grin at her before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, I just hate to see you leave," Spencer admits to him, because she can't stand the idea of him leaving- whether it's to go to work, or even to his father's house only a mere few minutes from her.

"It just reminds me of last year; back when I thought I had lost you for good," she continues quietly, because if there's one thing that terrifies Spencer, it's the thought of Toby leaving and not coming back. She's lost him once already, and she surely wasn't ready to lose him again.

She's never felt this weak; this powerless to her emotions, but love was a powerful feeling that changed the way Spencer thought. And she couldn't bring herself to complain about it once.

"Hey, hey," Toby says softly, sitting up to balance himself on his elbow as his hands cup Spencer's face gently. "I'm not going anywhere. At least nowhere permanent. You're all I want, Spence; nothing could possibly make me ever want to leave you by choice. I love you; always have, always will."

Spencer can't help the small smile spreading across her lips. He's told her he loves her more times than she can count, but Spencer will never tire of hearing it; it sounds too beautiful, almost like a dream when he says it. "I love you too," she tells him, though she wonders if her I love you will ever sound as lovely and adoring as his does.

Toby leans down to meet his lips with hers. Their kiss isn't as passionate as it was earlier, but rather gentle and caring, and loving nonetheless. Her own hands softly cup his as her eyes close in happiness once more.

When they pull apart, Toby lays back down on her bed, resuming his position from a moment before. "I love you," Toby says again, more to himself, as if he was realizing just how much Spencer meant to him once again. She can't help but to smile; his I love you sounds just as beautiful as it did a moment before.

"When do you have to go?" Spencer regrettably asks a moment later as she lays her head back down on his bare chest.

"Not yet," Toby replies to her.

"Not yet?"

"Not yet," he confirms, his eyes closing as his arms tighten around her. "I don't want to leave this bed or this moment. Not yet."

"Not yet," Spencer repeats once more, liking more and more how to the words sound. "I like the idea of not yet."

"If it was up to me, it'd be never," Toby admits to her, his eyes still closed as his mind's lost in their moment of desire.

"Never sounds great," Spencer tells him, her fingers running softly across his abdomen, her own eyes closing. She loves never, the idea of never, though she knows deep down, sooner or later, he'll have to leave. Despite their moment of happiness, life won't freeze just for them, and sooner or later, they'll have to go back to facing the real world; Toby back to work and Spencer to carry out hers and her friends' plans that evening.

But despite sooner or later, that wasn't yet, and Spencer allowed herself to lay in Toby's arms a little while longer, savoring their moment of bliss before reality came looking for them once more.

* * *

**As always feedback is always great, and reviews are always highly appreciated!**

_P.S if anybody reading this is also a fan of my Remember Me, don't worry, I'm still working on that! I'm just working out a few details, and these little short stories are just to help past the time!_


End file.
